Gravity
by decorated-emergency828
Summary: Seth Clearwater and Analee Ateara love story. For Ty. Reviews are my fuel. So do it.
1. Prolouge

_I dare you to move. I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor. I dare you to move, I dare you to move..like today never happened. Today never happened before._

"Your flight leaves in two hours." my mother was saying, her scowl permanent on her faded tanned face, and her perfect yet thin lips pulling down at the corners. This expression was an almost constant these days, especially when directed me as it was right now. Then again I wasn't paying her a bit of attention-focusing instead on pulling the cream colored throw pillow over my eyes and groaning through my headache. "And you'll need your passport, your two bags..remember the other ones are being shipped to Washington in a few da- Analee are you even listening to me?" Trinka demanded as she finally looked me in the eye.

"Yes, passport..clothes. The same things you've been telling me for about a week straight." I grumble in a cross but low tone, my milky brown eyes closing and focusing on my happy place. Right now it was not La Push, Washington where I was being sentenced back too. My smart remark earned me a sharp glare from mom but I was past caring by this point, all I wanted to focus on was getting rid of the insane headache that was plaguing me. Not that it wasn't my fault that I felt terrible, because it was. I could have stayed in the night before, instead of going out to the Triangle-a small place downtown that had three different clubs-with friends. I could have watched movies or finished packing instead of getting wasted to forget having to move back to the one place I was running from. But, I didn't and now I was feeling the after effects of a very long and sleepless night while my mother bustled around like a general about to go to war. It would have been disquieting had she not been that way for at least two months after finding a bottle of valium and marijuana laying in my closet, not to mention the bottles of Vodka stashed in the closet. Excuses were useless when you were caught red-handed and even though the first three times I had swore to change, it had yet to happen and had earned me a one-way ticket back to the tiny Indian reservation where I had grown up.

Everything about La Push was terrible to me, which was strange because until my Freshman year I had loved living there and had often made it known that I never wanted to leave. In fact, coming to Arizona where my mother lived was a chore for me, one that usually involved me kicking and screaming up until I boarded my flight. But now, I would give anything to stay here and waste away. Going back to La Push was like taking a nightmare and making it reality and every time my mind dwelled over the fact that I would live there again, the memories started to flash back. _His hands on my waist, in my hair.._ _Stop._ Finally, I sat up and shook my head, my curly hair falling limply around my shoulders and around my eyes. My mother was still chattering away and my sister, Evelyn, sat in the corner watching me carefully and with those concerned eyes she had been wearing since I showed up a year before. She had known before anyone else that I was a trainwreck but had never said anything, well, until my mom found the evidence. I thought about being nicer to her every once in awhile, but we had never been that close anyway and it was nice to blame someone else for a while.

Standing up, I felt uneasy and the tears were pricking at my eyes anyway. It took two minutes for me to be out the door with the keys to my car that Dad had drove all this way from La Push. Dad, he had really thought Arizona would help. Which wasn't unconceivable, I mean I had spent all summer after trying to convince him and with the way I had been back then it probably wasn't hard to be convinced. _His breath on my neck._ And I was going back there in less than an hour and a half with no way to stop it. But just because I would be forced on the plane didn't mean I had to be in the right frame of mind for it. No, I could go and be quite obliterated. I had practice pretending to be sober-how did anyone expect me to manage school? And suddenly, I wasn't headed towards the car anymore. I was headed down the street to Rae's, determined to get out of my mind wasted and keep my demons at bay.


	2. Chapter 1

_"I was a heavy heart to carry, my feet dragged across the ground. And he took me to the river, where he slowly let me drown."_

Analee.

Standing in the sand, I wondered again why I had come. I had been in La Push for a week, long enough to know that no matter where I went I would be overwhelmed with a torrent of emotions-most of them terrible. And without the aid of alcohol or marijuana, it was starting to tear me down. Most days, I sat in my cousin, Quil's house, staring blankly at the white walls of their guest room. I had lived with my father in La Push before going to Arizona with my mom, and even though he and my other sister (also Evelyn's twin) had stayed here I hadn't wanted to move back in with them. There were too memories in that house and around it, and besides I didn't want them to watch me like a ticking time bomb. Aunt Rowana worried, but she never acted like I was some sort of delinquent. Dad would have barred the windows shut and never let me out again had I lived with him. Of course I had seen him and my sister, Elizabeth, as well since I had been back but it had mostly been filled with so much small talk that I had wanted to scream and often I cut the visits short. When I was younger and my dad was like this, or my sister didn't understand, I had always run to Quil. We had been close since an early age, and he was the one who had taught me a lot of things that I knew today-like fishing. But he had been so busy lately, staying out all night and then coming in every afternoon. The weird thing was, my Aunt hardly blinked when he did it which made it all the more suspicious. Had I not been so concentrated on the grief that was constantly suffocating me I might had investigated more. But as it was, I could barely get out of bed in the mornings. Which was why it was so surprising that I was standing on the beach, next to the cousin in question, fully dressed and with a touch of make-up on.

In front of us, a bonfire glowed a bright orange and laughter floated through the chilly August air. Quil had asked me to come with him to this part of sorts, saying that I could meet his friends. Of course, I had probably grown up with most of them like Jacob Black and Embry Call who were his best friends as far as I knew, but getting me out of the house seemed to be almost like a mission to him earlier that day. I suspected that my Aunt had said something, and he was just taking pity on his sullen cousin who cried at the drop of a hat. At the particular moment, I was resenting her for it instead of feeling bad for myself, knowing the next few hours would be miserable and having rode with Quil I had no way out unless I wanted to walk back home which was nearly two miles away. Beside me, Quil turned and I looked up at him-he really had grown in my absence and was not as scrawny as he had been-noting that his dark brown eyes were glowing with a sort of excitement. It was clear that he was happy to be spending time with his friends and being a "normal" teenager tonight. In fact, he was so excited that I almost believed that he really had been staying out because of some weird summer job. Almost, but not quite.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his deep voice going up an octave and his fidgeting growing to where it almost looked like he was spazzing out or twitching. I couldn't blame him, I hadn't wanted to go up at first and we had been standing here for over five minutes like idiots on the outskirts of all the quote-on-quote "fun". With a slight nod and a not really believable smile, I gestured for him to start walking in front of me, pulling the sleeves of my dark purple shirt over my hands so I could cross my fingers that some tragedy would happen and cause us both to have to leave early. Quil started to walk in front of me, glancing over his shoulder to make sure I was following and after a breath I trailed behind him, keeping in his shadow as not to be noticed. Hopefully, I could make it through the evening without having to say much. Which was ruined as soon as we stepped into the light and Embry came bounding over with a broad grin on his tanned face. A face that was higher up than I remembered. It seemed growth pills or steroids were ingrained in the water here.

"Hey man!" He was saying, and I ducked my head closing my eyes briefly to send up a prayer to whatever God was listening that he would not contact me. Of course my luck would have it that he would notice me in that second and I looked up just in time to hear a loud "Ana-banana!" and get crushed into a sweltering hot hug. "Hey, Em." I mumbled, squirming to get out of his grasp and retreating back behind Quil as he chuckled. Nothing phased Embry, it never had, and before it had been one of the reasons I had liked him so much. Now, though, I wanted to punch him for causing me to be in the spotlight. More than a few heads were turned our way and if I hadn't felt so numb all the time, I might have blushed. The boys talked for a few minutes, and I stayed put not wanting to be apart of their weird conversation that sounded as if they were talking in code but also not wanting to move away and invite someone to come talk to me. It was easier to tune everyone out and eventually, their voices faded out and I found myself slipping into the void that consumed me so regularly these days. It was almost as good as alcohol. Again almost, but not quite.

Soon, their conversation seemed to end and Quil was placing his hand on the small of my back to lead me on. Next was Emily Young and Sam Uley, a couple I had met through my father before and had heard a lot about. Their story was famous, and I used to think it was romantic. But now he just looked like a player and she looked like a bad cousin. I registered better with the heartbroken ones now. After all my own fairytale was over. As like anytime I thought of that particular notion, the memories started to flood back and I felt the scene around me quiver at the edges. I wasn't there anymore, I was in the past. _"Sh, it's okay. We both want this." His breath was in my ear, an alcohol smell on the sheets. I was pushing at him frantically, my mind a blur, and not getting an inch..it was coming clear what was going to happen and I felt sick as his hands tangled in my hair... _Gasping loudly, at a touch on my forearm I whirled around and straight into Quil, having been jerked out of my memories. Looking up, I saw that worried expression that was so common on people's faces when they looked at me that I couldn't find it in myself to care. Carefully, I stepped out of his grasp and let my face wash itself of any emotions playing there.

"Excuse us, I think Ana needs a drink." Quil said tensely, hesitantly reaching out to pull me to a table set up on the fringe of things. Food was overflowing on it, the white surface almost hidden by the chips, hot dogs, burgers, and fries. It looked like they were feeding an army even though I could have sworn I had only saw maybe ten teen boys here and then Sam and Emily. I opened my mouth to ask Quil, but he was already talking and I sighed, realizing that someone else was in front of us. "Right, and you know my cousin Analee right?" He was saying and I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't huff or sigh out loud. Of course he would introduce me to another stranger. A stranger that when he talked sounded like the complete opposite of what I was. He was chipper, it was apparent when he spoke with a quick "I don't think so." and my eyes flickered out to the dark water, coveting the peace and silence it brought. Like a lot of the time I found myself caught up in thoughts of how easy it would be just to end it all. Like now, I could just walk away, ignore Quil calling after me as I went and walk straight into the water until it was over my head. And I could float away, letting life and its troubles leave me behind. I had it so easy, and yet I couldn't make myself do it.

"I'm Seth Clearwater." The voice from before brought me out of my trance and I grimaced as I noticed his hand out-stretched out of the corner of my eye. Sullenly, I reached my own out and touched his hand slightly, feeling a jolt shoot through me and down my spine..something so intense that my light brown eyes finally left the horizon for the first time that night and flickered to the dark chocolate brown eyes of the boy standing in front of me.


End file.
